Tu Hermana
by Anniih
Summary: A Alfred le gusta hacer chistes, pero tendrá la venganza de Arthur. "¡Éntrenle fuerte!" "¡Y a tu hermana! *AU. No pairing, ¿tal vez?*


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia pertenecen a Hidekaz. El comercial que me inspiré, tampoco me pertenece. Comercial: h t t p : / / www. youtube. com/watch?v=F7Vg_ran9sg

**Advertencia: **Universo Alterno. Uso de las versiones masculinas y femeninas de Estados Unidos e Inglaterra. Las versión femenina de Alfred será llamada Emily, los dos son hermanos, como en el caso de Arthur con Alice. ¿Okey?

**Pareja:** Si buscas Yaoi USAxUK o al revés o como fem, aquí **no** hay. Tal vez leve ArthurxEmily.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Tu Hermana.<strong>

Alfred prestó la casa para que todos pudieran disfrutar de las vacaciones antes de entrar a un nuevo año a la universidad. Es tan agotador. Obviamente nadie quiere regresar ya sea por estudios y ver caras conocidas que llegan a fastidiar. Tal es el caso de Arthur, aunque esté de vacaciones tiene que ver la cara del idiota americano. ¿Pero que va hacer? Es su amigo quiera o no. Un buen amigo que lo invita a sumergirse en la piscina sin que nadie le moleste.

―El agua está exquisita.

En eso Alfred sale al aire dentro de la piscina para gritar:

― ¡Y tu hermana! ¡Jajajajajajajaja~!

Después de esa risa sobre la hermana de Arthur, Jones recibe un golpe en la cabeza e intento de asesinato bajo del agua.

* * *

><p>Las vacaciones terminan para tristeza de todos. Vuelven a la universidad donde en dos semanas comienzan los exámenes.<p>

Kirkland se confunde con las preguntas. Estudió una semana antes, así que debe irle bien como siempre, no como el idiota de Alfred que solo estudia un día antes. Muy bien, hay que concentrarse. Se rasca la cabeza siguiendo confundido.

―_Shit. _El examen está difícil.

―Y tu hermana. Jejeje~.

Otra vez con eso. El de ojos azules lo dijo en susurro para no interrumpir sabiendo que Arthur no le gritará o saldrán de la sala sin terminar el examen, pero existe el receso, ¿verdad?

* * *

><p>Les toca llevar una mesa por las escaleras. Francis les indica el camino. Gilbert lleva un mueble pequeño porque decía que no puede con algo grande ya que opacaría su grandiosa imagen, además que el mueblito es bien bonito y no pesa nada. Y quienes llevan la mesa son Alfred y Arthur. El segundo hace una mueca cuando una pata de la mesa roza la baranda de la escalera.<p>

―Cuidado con la pata está media suelta.

― ¡Y tu hermana! ¡Jajajajaja~!

― ¡Una más sobre mi hermana, y te mato Alfred!

Arthur estuvo a punto de golpear a Alfred si no fuera por la intervención de Francis, quien también suelta una risa ante el comentario de Jones. Ni que hablar del albino, este explota de la risa.

* * *

><p>Dicen que Jones no sabe jugar bien al fútbol o al balón pie, que solo sabe jugar con excelencia el fútbol americano. Por esta razón yace sentado observando cómo juega Kirkland. Dicen que Arthur sabe jugar perfectamente al fútbol, que es uno de sus virtudes, pero cuando pierde, se irrita. No le gusta perder ante nadie.<p>

El norteamericano suelta una diminuta risa entre dientes. El equipo del británico no va para nada bien. Ningún balón entra al arco.

― ¡¿Qué mierda hacen? ¡Éntrenle fuerte!

Alfred se pone de pie para gritar:

― ¡Y a tu hermana! ¡Jajajajajaja~!

― ¡Te voy a matar!

Es la última vez que desea escuchar de la boca del ojiazul, nombrar a su querida hermana menor Alice siendo usada como chiste de doble sentido.

Sencillamente, Arthur lanza el balón al rostro de Alfred. A ver si ahora cierra la puta boca.

* * *

><p>Jones trae unas cervezas y películas en sus manos llegando a la casa de su amigo. Toca el timbre y él sale desconcertando. No espera una visita.<p>

― ¿Alfred?

De verdad, no esperaba una visita.

―_Hi._ Estaba aburrido en mi casa así que vine para que veamos alguna película o beber cerveza como a ti gusta hasta emborracharte. ¿Qué dices?

Arthur fija sus verdes en las latas de cervezas y luego sube a ver los azules.

―Es que…estoy algo ocupado.

Duda en el momento en responderle. Alfred alza una ceja todo curioso.

― ¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¿Estás con alguien~?

Golpea el codo del inglés de manera divertida y bastante picara. No tenía idea que Arthur estuviera saliendo con alguien. Se la tenía bien guardada.

Y luego…Arthur sonríe de lado, soberbio. Rápidamente quita las cervezas y las películas de las manos de Jones.

―_Yes._ Con tu hermana.

Y cierra la puerta frente a un desorientado Alfred. ¿Qué? ¿Con su hermana? ¡¿Arthur está con su hermana?

― ¡Arthur, abre la puerta! ¡No toques a _my sister_! ¡Emily, Arthur es un pervertido! ¡Tu hermano _hero_ te salvará!

Mientras, dentro de la casa:

― ¿Mi hermano Alfred está aquí?

―Sí. Déjalo. Que grite lo que quiera, nadie le va abrir.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Me acordé del comercial de Escudo (aparte de pasar por un restaurante "Tradición Alemana" con cervezas), pero pensaba en usarlo para el ArgxChi o el USAxUK o como sea. Y simplemente encontré más divertido a esos dos usando sus versiones femeninas xD

Por lo menos en mi país se usa el "Y tu hermana" cuando dice algo normal que puede usarse para doble sentido o insulto divertido, a veces para responder. No tengo idea si en otros países igual xD

De todas formas, Arthur se vengó de los chistes de Alfred.

Por cierto, el UKxUSA!Fem ya estará listo. Solo esperen un poquito más ;D

Espero que les haya gustado y divertido.

¡Saludos!

¡Bye!

**¿Review's?**


End file.
